I Wish You Knew
by iTwilight Fan
Summary: Sofia Whitlock’s cousin,Jasper Whitlock,joins the Confederate Army.Sofia&Jasper have been friends forever until a few months after Sofia’s b-day,Jasper has to go war.Sofia was completely upset.Will things ever back to normal? Will Jasper&Sofia meet again?
1. Chapter 1,Introduction

My name is Sofia Mary-Alice Whitlock.

I am 17 years old; I was born December 31, 1843.

I have a cousin named Jasper Whitlock who is my age.

He is now in the Confederate Army so now I am extremely worried about him because he is too young to be in the army.

My friends are starting to worry about me because ever since Jasper left, I just haven't been the usual funny, outgoing person I usually was when Jasper was around.

I live in Texas near Jasper's old house.

Jasper and I have been friends since, well, the day we were born.

I have two sisters, Catherine May Whitlock, who's two years older than me, and Pamela Rose Whitlock, who's two years younger than me; I also have a brother, Alexander Jacob Whitlock, he is Pamela's twin brother.

My father is Peter Isaac Whitlock and my mother is Rebecca Lou Whitlock.

My friends are Jane, Abigail, Isabella, and Lydia.

Anyways all I know now is: that either Jasper gets back from war soon, or I'm going to go insane because he was my closest friend I've ever had…


	2. Chapter 2, The Final Letter

I Wish You Knew

"Sofia, it's been weeks since he left, get over it!" Isabella practically yelled at me while I twirled my non-eaten apple in my hands.

"How can I get over it, Isabella?! He was my best friend," I replied, "no offense, I've just known him longer and well, we're family."

Three weeks ago today, Jasper Lee Whitlock, my favorite cousin in the world, left to find for the Confederate Army. So now I'm stuck alone with my friends who get mad at me for missing Jasper. This is no fair. It was a Friday so I needed something to do to get my mind off of things. Maybe I can go horseback riding, hmm.., I don't know, Jasper and I did that a lot so I'm sure that would make me worse. If Jasper knew what I've been doing since he was gone, I'm sure he would be mad at me, but who wouldn't be? I mean since he left, I've been completely worthless as in I never did anything. Right in the middle of my discussion with myself, it was time to leave. _I hope he is OK._ I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3, The Bad News

I was in my room working on my homework when I heard a light knock on our front door. I got to the door the same time my mom did to see a guy in his black uniform at the door with a letter in his hand. Oh no, this can't mean I thought to myself before having a tear fall down from my eye to my cheek before I quickly wiped it away.

"A letter for, Peter, Rebecca, Catherine, Sofia, Alexander, and Pamela Whitlock," the guy in uniform said before saying, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss," and with that, he was gone and so was my cousin, who destroyed his life for us, for _me_.

"This can't be real, this just has to be a dream," I replied before opening the letter:

_Peter, Rebecca, Catherine, Sofia, Alexander, and Pamela Whitlock:_

_I am sorry, but Jasper Whitlock has died. We were unable to find his body, but the memorial service will be held this Wednesday, July 12, 1860. I know he meant a lot to you, so we're sorry for your lost of your loved one._

_General Robert Edward Lee_

I started crying as I read the letter aloud to my family. There was no way this can be real, how could it be, Jasper promised me everything was alright, and anyways they couldn't find the body, which is strange because they usually found all the bodies of everyone who died.

_Flashback _

"_Sofia, I'll be OK, don't worry about me," Jasper said getting ready to leave for war in his black uniform._

"_Please don't go, Jasper," I pleaded in a whisper, "You are going to get hurt."_

_Jasper let out a small chuckle before replying, "Sofia Mary-Alice Whitlock, I am not going to get hurt, now please don't cry I'm going to go no matter what anybody does, especially my cousin."_

_I let out a sigh before replying, "Fine but don't say I didn't try to warn you, I love you Jasper." And with that he left…_

_End of Flashback_

I knew something had to be wrong, I just didn't know if I wanted to know what it was…


End file.
